The present disclosure relates in general to providing goods and services during vehicular travel. Such vehicular travel may include, for example, travel on an airplane operated by a commercial airline. A passenger may purchase retail items, such as food, beverages, gifts or other merchandise, on the airplane. However, the purchase of such retail items may entail relatively slow, cumbersome and inconvenient processes. Additionally, during travel on the airplane, the passenger may take advantage of information or entertainment services. However, the content of, or the control over, such services may not be to the passenger's liking, or may not be adequately customizable, resulting in a relatively impersonal experience for the passenger. Therefore, what is needed is a method, system or apparatus that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.